


I'll always be there

by princessrosberg



Series: all my friends are heathens [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, If You Squint - Freeform, It's super light, M/M, More towards raychael, Sort of? - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: No matter what idiotic situations the lads get themselves into, Geoff is always there to bail them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or the "I'm a hoe for Geoff protecting his boys" fic. This was made after a conversation with Jamie, so this is for her.

“Geoff is going to be so fucked when we make it home” Yeah, Gavin was definitely right. Though in Michael’s defence it wasn’t exactly  _ their  _ fault. They were supposed to meet one of Geoff’s outside sources, pick up some important information in exchange of drugs. Though Geoff never told them that there was  _ probably  _ going to be more than one dude and that they were  _ definitely  _ going to be stronger than them.   


“That’s if we even make it back” Michael’s gritting his teeth as he speaks. He  _ fucking  _ hates this. Being so defenceless when he’s on his own in one thing – but when his boys are involved too it’s a whole new ball game. Because he can deal with the pain, is so used to fist fights and bullet wounds and being stabbed in every place thinkable. Ray and Gavin, they aren’t.   


Ray is used to staying up until 6am playing Pokémon and smoking weed on the balcony. Gavin is used to running about the house and making stupid noises. And the situation they're in now, is  _ definitely _ something they're not used to.

“Michael, what do we do?” Gavin sounds worried - and it's such a rare thing for  _ him  _ to be the worried one. “Is Ray okay?”

_ Fucking hell why does his life suck so much. _

“I-I don't know Gav” Because he  _ doesn't  _ know. He's got his hands bound tightly together with zip ties that are rubbing against his already red raw skin. And a blindfold across his eyes, so he can't  _ see  _ if Ray is okay. And that breaks him.

The youngest isn't speaking though - hasn't since they got here - and although Ray isn't the loudest of them, Michael knows that he'd of at least told them he's okay. He's about to call out to him until he hears heavy footsteps getting closer and closer.

“Mich-” Gavin's voice draws out into a horrific scream, not the high pitched one he does when Michael or Ray are shouting at him, this one is different. It's filled with  _ fear  _ and  _ confusion _ .

Then there's a sickening sound of something swiping through the air, quick, calculated, and then Gavin cries out again.

Michael can't stop himself.

“Stop it you prick! You don't know who the  _ fuck  _ you're messing with-”

“The Fake AH crew? Tell me, am i  _ close  _ Michael?” He's never been as scared in his life. He's always the strong one, always the one that stands high in the face of death to protect his crew. And yet.

“Of course I am, only Geoff would be stupid enough to throw this much trust into me. And now I have you right where I want you” His finger brushes against Michael's cheek, something wet being rubbed against his skin. 

“It's just a shame about your friend here, thought he'd be a lot tougher than this. Though what did i expect with such a scrawny little-”

“ _ Shut up!” _

His heart is racing, thumping hard against his ribcage. Michael just wants to get his hands around this little fuckers throat for being so full of himself. Because Ryan is going to come save them, and Jack will drive them back home and Geoff will hold them close, right? They have to. They're family.

“Or what Michael? What are you going to do? What's big scary Mogar going to fucking do to save his precious-” His fingers catch against the blindfold “ _ little-”  _ tighten around the material “boys” and then tug it away from his eyes.

The sudden change in brightness hurts his eyes, and he has to blink slightly until he can actually see. Though when he does, Michael suddenly wishes he couldn't. There's a  _ lot _ of blood, and he's not sure who's it is but god he prays it isn't from his boys.

But then he glances down and finally sees Ray and  _ fuck- _

“Told you he wasn't tough,” Michael can't listen though, he's too focused on his friend; on his bloodied clothes and bruised body and the fact he's not opening his fucking eyes.

“You're a sadistic dick! Wait until I get out of here I'll fucking murder you!”

“Right, time for Mogar to shut the fuck up” And then the blindfold is over his eyes again, tighter this time with the material rubbing against his skin. There's a rag being stuffed into his mouth too before he shout more insults.

_ They are so fucked. _

It feels like they're there forever, the screams from Gavin soon drawing to a close, just sounds of something bashing against skin and a very soft whimper. He's still not heard anything from Ray yet, making his heart race even  _ more.  _ He's not even hurt, just a few scrapes against his face when they originally fought, but the fact that it's  _ his  _ boys that are hurt, makes him feel so much worse.

But then the sounds stop, Gavin squeals in the way he's more used to and there's the  _ horrible  _ ringing sound from a gunshot.

Michael feels a pair of hands against his face, shaking as they tug the rag from his mouth and rip away the blindfold.

“Hey buddy, sorry i’m so late” Michael's never felt so happy to see Geoff's face in his life. He sighs, relaxes when he catches sight of the dead body across the floor. Geoff's hand stays against his cheek for a moment. He was so stupid to doubt him, because of  _ course  _ Geoff was going to bail them out. He always does. Always comes to get them out of the dumb situations they always find themselves in.

When the horribly tight ties are off his wrists, Michael drops down to his knees, ignoring the slight pain when they hit against the floor - because he's too bothered about  _ Ray.  _ Gavin's in a pretty bad state too but he's at least conscious, and he knows Geoff will take care of him.

“Ray come on man, we're going home” He tries to shake the younger, gentle so he doesn't worsen his condition. But Ray doesn't move. He's breathing at least, the pulse in his neck light against Michael's fingertips. It's enough though.

“I swear everytime i send you idiots to do something I  _ always  _ have to come and bail your stupid asses out” Geoff is grumbling, but there's still a look of worry across his face as he glances down at Ray. Gavin's got his arm over his shoulder, holding onto the older man like his life depends on it.

“You think you can carry him back to the car?” Michael nods, hooks his arms underneath Ray's shoulders and knees and lifts him almost effortlessly. He's always been light, and for now, Michael's thankful for it. He looks at Gavin with a soft smile, before turning his gaze back to Geoff.  

“Let's go home lads”  _ Yeah,  _ Michael couldn't agree more.

  
  
  



End file.
